The mischiefs of Anna L
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Rated Mature for language. How can a girl named Anna Lestrange change so much in Sirius' and James' lives? -Short Story. Set during the Marauders era.
1. A bit of intro Who am I?

"Miss Lestrange, may I ask why you aren't paying attention?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"It's not my fault, I swear." I said in an innocent voice. "It's just that I've been hearing for more than forty minutes what Miss Evans wants to do with Potter tonight, and let me tell you, they're not things that you should do in school."

Lily gasped behind me, James was trying to hold laughter in, and the rest of the class just laughed. Professor McGonagall blushed and ordered Lily to sit in the front row, I started to laugh but McGonagall noticed and made me sit next to Lily.

I didn't get her into trouble, but at least she was away from James, and I made her go through an embarrassed moment.

Now you may be wondering who I am and why I hate Lily Evans so much.

Well my name is Annabella Lestrange, sorted into Gryffindor, it was quite a shock to everyone. My parents didn't disown me, thanks God. But they don't love me as much, Rodolphus my brother, is their favourite now.

I have long wavy blonde hair and light grey eyes. I have a nice body cause I play Quidditch, if I didn't, I probably would be obese, because of all I eat, specially the big quantities of chocolate I consumed.

Since I was pretty young I knew Sirius Black, our parents are really good friends, so I had no problem in making friends in Gryffindor. He introduced me to his friends and we have been inseparable ever since.

One of my few girlfriends was Narcissa Black, she was in Slytherin but she graduated five years ago. She's Sirius' cousin. And it was for her I met Alana, my best Slytherin friend.

Anyway, to answer the other question, why do I hate Lily so much?, Well, Lily was my other best friend, I didn't care she was a muggleborn, I just liked her and accepted her for who she was.

Not so long ago though, I admitted to her my crush for James Potter, one of my best friends. Alana already knew of this crush. I had told her as soon as I started having those weird feeling you get when you like someone. Anyway, Lily told me all night why I shouldn't be with him and that I could do so much better than him.

Three days later I found out James had asked Lily out, (as always), but this time she had said yes. What the hell? She knew I liked him, she turned him down for years, why so suddenly did she change her mind?

Alana wanted revenge, while I was in my bed crying, she was making an evil plan. She had asked Narcissa (who was her friend too), and Bellatrix, Cissy's sister, (who had married my brother not long ago), for ideas and then asked her roommates to help her get her plan done.

They made Lily's life hell for longer than a month. They hexed her, gave her weird potions, cut her hair, put poster all around school, with a picture of her in just underwear, and under the picture it said 'The Gryffindor Slut'. Everyday something new happened to her, I had no idea Alana was behind it. It all stopped when the five Slytherin girls hexed her so much she ended up in the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore was going to take actions if they just wouldn't stop. They were lucky he never found out who did it or they would have been expelled. Alana confessed to me it was her and it sounds bad but I loved her for doing it.

From there on, I made Lily's life a misery, not as dramatic as Alana did, though. I'd do things like what I did on Transfugiration class. I love getting her in troubles and ridicule her every chance I had. I even made McGonagall think Lily wasn't so good for the Head Girl position and McGonagall almost gave the title to another girl.

James noticed my behaviour and confronted me, he asked me what was wrong with me, I just said I hated her, I gave no reasons, if I had and if James wasn't so head over heels for her he would have broken up with her. He just loved me that much. But this time he told me I was being childish and I had to grow up. He barely talks to me now.

Sirius is on my side though, he dislikes her a bit. He even gives me ideas for pranks, but he does it without telling James, or he would kill Sirius.

Peter just loves what I do and enjoys the show when I do something to Lily, and Remus disagrees, but doesn't try to stop me, he just shakes his head at me in disagreement.

Severus Snape, Lily's ex best friend tried to defend her a couple of times, even tried to hex me, but soon realized Lily wasn't going to forgive him, not even going to thank him, so he stopped, and instead just watches what I do.

That's when I got an idea, well, he likes Lily, I like James, we could pair up and do something to make them brake up but there was a tiny little problem. He hates the Marauders with a passion, I'm practically one of them, he hates me as much as he hates them.


	2. I'd know, don't you think?

"I can't believe I'm stuck with that bitch in Transfigurations, Alana." I complaint to her.

"I know, but maybe you can talk with McGonagall."

"I don't know but I'll try to get her to change her mind."

"She still hasn't got half of what she deserves, you know?" Alana said angrily.

I was going to agree but another voice talked instead.

"I don't really understand what Lily could have done that was that bad." I froze when I heard that voice. "And I don't get when you became so mean, Anna." James said directly to me. "You seem more like a Slytherin everyday." he said starting to walk away.

"You don't understand!" I shouted.

"Then explain it! I'd be on your side if you'd tell me just one good bloody reason." he said coldly and angrily at the same time.

"I can't" I said in a whisper.

"Because there is no reason, is it?"

"That's not true James!" I exclaimed. He just shook his head, turned around, and left quickly. Peter and Remus followed him closely, but Sirius stayed.

"You know? I get why you don't tell him but why not me? You can tell me!" Sirius exclaimed. "We've been friends all our lives."

"It's complicated."

"So? Tell me!" Sirius kind of begged.

"So you can go running after James to tell him? No way!"

"I promise I won't"

"Yeah, right." I said walking away.

The next weeks were horrible, I kept on making Lily's life hell, James kept on being on her side and asked a few times why I was doing it.

Last week, Lily, the smartass, hexed me in front of Professor McGonagall. Which earned her eight nights in detention and four for me. I stayed at the Hospital Wing for three days, James didn't even visit me once, which really did hurt.

Since I've been out, I've not done a single thing to her, not because she doesn't deserve it or because I'm afraid. But because I got bored. I was just going to do one more thing to show her I always win. Nobody messes with a Lestrange and get away with it.

Knowing me, Sirius was nervous of what I had on mind, and even warned me to not be so drastic. But I really had nothing on my mind for awhile. But then I got it, the perfect prank, but I had to wait for the perfect moment.

The plan was going on my head, I had a smirk on my face. I was in the common room and didn't notice that I wasn't alone anymore.

"I can tell you already know what your revenge will be." Someone said next to me.

"What makes you think that Sirius?" I said trying to seem innocent and attempting to hide my smirk.

"I just know you that well."

"Padfoot what if…" James stopped in mid-sentence when he saw me.

"Oh, how lovely of you to join us, James." I said resting my head against Sirius' shoulder, he had his arm around me, we were always like this. "Please take a sit." I said looking at the chair in front of us.

James put the books he was carrying, on the table and sat where I had pointed at.

"Have you done your Herbology essay and the Potions assignment? Because if you have, you might get bored." James said opening a book.

"If you want me to leave just tell me." I said bluntly.

"No, we don't want that, do we James?" James just whispered a vague 'no'.

Sirius had his eyes closed and hadn't moved for awhile.

"Sirius, we need to do these!" James exclaimed. Sirius lazily opened his eyes.

"Can't we do them tomorrow? I'm tired and this couch and Anna are quite comfy."

"No, these are due tomorrow. And I'm afraid Herbology is our first class tomorrow and Potions our third."

"Damn!"

"And you have to do them or you'll get suspended, remember McGonagall warned you?"

"Why didn't I do them before?" Sirius said more to himself.

"Well, since you guys are a bit busy I'm off to bed, good-night." I said standing up, James whispered me a good-night and Sirius stood up and hugged me.

"Good-night Annie." He said and I left.

All my roommates were already sleeping, no surprise, it was past 12:00. When I realized the time I wasted none on putting on my favourite pyjama, James had given it to me last year, and I fell asleep in less than five minutes.

Third POV

"James, are you still upset with her?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"No buts Sirius, Annabella has been…. Cruel to Lily for months now and for no reason."

"Yes, but she has a reason, she always does."

"Not this time, apparently, or she would have told me or you for that matter."

The boys stayed silence for a few minutes and continued to work on their homework.

"They were best friends." James suddenly said. "I can't even imagine what Annabella would do to Lily if they hadn't been."

"First." Sirius started, he was a bit angry now. "Stop calling her Annabella, it's Anna, and second, what if Lily did something to her? You don't know that." Sirius suggested shrugging.

"What could she possibly have done that was that bad to deserve all of this? Anna" James said emphasizing the name. "Should have stopped a long time ago."

"She has stopped." Sirius remind him.

"For now, we both now how she is, how… proud." he said like if the word had poison. "Do you remember how upset she gets when someone does something to her that she doesn't expect? And she brings up all that rubbish about…"

"Nobody does this to Annabella Louise Lestrange and lives to tell it…" Both boys mimicked her and after a couple of seconds of just staring at each other, they burst out laughing.

When they finally could control themselves Sirius spoke. "But you have to admit Lily went a bit too far with that hex, Anna hasn't done something as bad to send Lily to the hospital."

"Yeah, but…" James made a pause to think what he was going to say. "But her Slytherin friends have, and well, Anna has done worse things, that have hurt Lily in other ways. Like emotionally, you know?"

Again they fell quiet and worked on their homework for awhile. Sirius didn't want to discuss about that anymore, because he knew James wouldn't shut up and admit Lily's doings were worse than Anna's.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Before all of this, what did you think of Anna?"

James sighed and took a while to answer. "I really did think she was the best, in everything. I loved her so much, I still do, though. She is, was my best female friend. She was the only one I could truly trust, and you as well, obviously. But now she seems more like her family, like a Slytherin." James looked at Sirius. "And that's not my Anna." James said disappointed.

"She's my best friend too, and I've noticed things, she won't admit it but I know." Sirius was ready to spill the beans.

"What things?" James asked confused.

"Do you remember how she gets when she has a crush on someone? How she suddenly gets so shy, and blushes and…" Sirius was interrupted by James laughter.

"Like last year, when she liked that Hufflepuff guy, oh God, it was so obvious. How come the guy never noticed?"

"Well I have the same question for you, because I've figured out who she likes now."

"Really, who?" James asked trying to seem not so interested.

"Well, you."

"Don't be ridiculous." James said laughing.

"She does like you, James."

"No way."

"When have I been wrong about Anna's crushes?"

"Now!"

"Nope, I'm sure of it, if I ask her, which I will, she'll tell me, she can't lie to me when I ask her things specifically like this, you know that."

And it was true. Anna had had several crushes these seven years in Hogwarts. Somehow Sirius had figured them all out. And when he asked her if he liked a certain guy, she just couldn't deny it, not to Sirius.

"Why would she like me? We're friends, always have been."

"I don't want you to get upset, but you should really consider the idea of going out with her, she's just so much better than Lily, you both are meant to be, and I can see you like her too, James, but your obsession with Evans doesn't let you feel anything else for anyone. I'm telling you all of this as your best friend." Sirius said closing his books.

"You're mad!" James kind of yelled at him.

"Maybe it's not that crazy to think she likes me but that I like her, believe me, I don't, or I'd know, don't you think?"

"You're blinded by Evans, you do have feelings for Anna, but as I said you won't realize you do cause you are obsessed with that girl." And with that Sirius left and went to sleep.


	3. A couple of revelations

When Sirius woke up the next morning, all his roommates were still sleeping, even Remus. Today Sirius was going to ask Anna if he liked James, he was sure she did but he had to make sure. Sirius didn't really like Lily, for all the suffering she had caused to James, and now to Anna.

He was thinking on a way to ask her when he saw her, by herself, eating breakfast. Sirius approached her and sat in front of her. It was the perfect opportunity to get his evil plan done.

"Hey!"

"Hi Sirius." Anna greeted not so cheerfully.

"Tired?"

"You have no idea. Anyway, did you finish your homework?"

"Almost." Anna rolled her eyes. By now Sirius had served himself some eggs and toast.

"So Anna, what are you planning to do to Evans?" Sirius asked casually.

"Nothing." Anna replied innocently.

"Yeah, right, I know you too well to know you will do something." Sirius leant a bit. "The more time it passes, the more nervous I get. It won't be good."

"Whatever Sirius."

"Well, Anna, if you won't tell me, you can tell me another thing." Sirius said almost finishing his breakfast. His heart started to beat a bit faster.

"Okay." Anna said a bit unsure.

"Are you going to tell me why you hate Evans so suddenly? Cause I have a theory, and it would be best if you tell me first."

Anna hesitated, she wanted to tell him, she needed it, but could she trust him? Maybe she could only tell a little part of the truth. Yeah that would work.

"She betrayed me." Anna simply said.

"About what?"

"Stuff." Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh come on, Anna, tell me."

Sirius waited patiently, but Anna didn't answer. Sirius sighed and looked at her, this was it.

"About James, right?" Anna turned a bit red, and she looked to the ground, Sirius smirked.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Of course n…"

"Don't deny it, you know you can't lie to me. I know, ok? I've noticed." Sirius interrupted her, Anna just sighed at him.

"Since when do you know?"

"Ha! I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly. "I always do."

"Sirius!"

"Sorry, I don't know, summer?" Sirius said shrugging. "How did she betrayed you?"

"It's complicated."

"Let's go for a walk." Sirius said. Anna knew that meant, 'we need to discuss this, and there's no way out'.

Both stood up and headed outside, everyone was inside, getting ready, still sleeping, or eating. They could talk with no worries of being heard.

"I don't know where to start from." Anna sighed. "I didn't want to like James, you know? He's my friend, and he's in love with that bitch, but I couldn't help it."

"It isn't like if you can control your feelings, you know?"

"Unfortunately. Anyway, after lots of thoughts I let it slip to Lily, that I liked him, which was a pretty bad idea, for a whole day or even longer, she told me why I shouldn't date him, why I shouldn't even be friends with him, it annoyed me, I can be friends with whoever I want. But that wasn't the worst part."

"What was the worst part?" Sirius asked when Anna didn't say anything else for awhile.

"She dated him three days after I told her."

"What?" Sirius asked shocked. "She did?"

"Yeah." Anna said nodding.

"And she was your friend, what a whore."

"Do you understand why I hate her so much now? She's such a hypocrite. You can't tell James, Sirius."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to know, ok? He'll know at the right time."

"But he can't be with that….bitch."

"I know, but you have to promise me, you won't say anything, please Sirius."

"Okay." Sirius mumbled.

"I trust you. Don't make me regret it."

With that the two walked to Herbology, their first class, Anna's heart beat so fast she couldn't concentrate all class, probably because she was in between Sirius and James, and Sirius kept winking at her, and pushing her to be closer to James.

Sirius, on the other hand, was more than satisfied, he knew all along Anna liked James, and know he was sure about it. He always knew they were perfect for each other and he would do anything to get them together. A chat with James was in order, he wouldn't tell Anna confessed, but he was going to convince him he liked her, and should dump Evans, how? Sirius had to figure that out, and soon.

James' heart was beating fast too, not as much as Anna's, though. Maybe his own heartbeat was what kept him from hearing Anna's. Every time he looked at her, Sirius words invaded his thoughts. _'She likes you.' _she couldn't, right? They were best friends. _'I can see you like her too.' _James almost blushed at the memory. He didn't like her, he liked Lily, his girlfriend, who liked him back, right? It was meant to be, it was how things should end. James with Lily, and Anna with some rich pureblood wizard.

And then other thoughts invaded him. Why out of nowhere, Lily had accepted being his girlfriend? Just a few days before that she had told him to get lost and leave her alone, what had changed so abruptly? James was so happy he didn't wasted a moment to think about it. And then why Lily and Anna started to hate each other, when they were best friends? Could it be possible? That Lily had done something bad to Anna like Sirius had said last night?

James turned to look at Anna, she had a shy smile on her lips, and after looking at the teacher, she playfully punched Sirius' arm, Sirius was laughing silently. She just rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue. James let himself smile a bit. He loved when she did that. He felt sad he wasn't part of whatever was going on.

James sighed and rested his head against the desk. He was so confused. He had so many feelings mixed up. He wanted to be friends again with Anna, but he couldn't let her treat his girlfriend that way, not without a reason. James would do anything for Anna, even break up with Lily. Maybe that's why Anna wasn't telling him her reason, maybe she knew about it and wanted him to be happy.

Oh no, more thoughts. More hypothesis about Anna's behaviour. No, James didn't need anymore, he had enough already. He sat up again, and looked at Sirius and Anna again. This time Sirius winked at her and ruffled her hair, which was perfectly in a braid just seconds ago. Anna attempted to do the same to his hair, knowing it would be the worst she can do to him, Sirius had his hands around hers trying to stop her, and even when he was so much stronger than her, he was struggling, James was even tempted to help her and get Sirius' hair messy. They were so caught up in the moment, in the fun they were having, they forgot about the teacher. Even James forgot about her.

"Miss Lestrange and Mr. Black, what exactly are you doing?" Professor Sprout kind of yelled at the pair.

"I was just trying to get this insect out of Sirius' hair." Anna explained quickly. "Being around so many plants it's not such a surprise it's full of insects here."

"For your information Miss Lestrange I fumigate and take care of my plants and this place every day, so there is no chance there are insects here." She said in an offended tone.

"Maybe one survived." Anna said in a low tone.

"I recommend you to control yourself and keep your hands off of Mr. Black, while you both head to Professor McGonagall's office."

"But…"

"Now!" Professor Sprout yelled. "And Mr. Potter will make you company."

At that James' head jerked up.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything."

"Well it seems you can't stop staring at Miss Lestrange, thus not paying attention, so out, the three of you." James and Anna blushed but said nothing else.

The three of them got their things in their bags and stood up. Leaving as quickly as possible.

As soon as they were out and Professor Sprout closed the door, Anna ruffled Sirius' hair and walked away laughing. It was so fast, none of the boys saw it coming. Sirius just could stare at her in shock, while James laughed too.

"How dare you?" he yelled at the laughing Anna.

"You dared first." She said pointing to her ruined braid.

Sirius didn't attempt a revenge, instead tried to fix his hair. James rolled his eyes at him. He could be such a girl sometimes. Anna's hair was in worse conditions and yet she didn't care or tried to fix it. She left her hair like that, a total mess.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"Anything but going to McGonagall's office." Sirius said. "I don't want anymore detentions."

"What about if we stay here, outside?" James said, talking for the first time.

"Let's go to the common room, if we stay, that old witch can notice." Sirius said putting his arm around Anna's shoulder.

"Sounds good, I can use an extra hour to sleep a bit more." Anna said putting her hand around Sirius' waist. Today they had two periods of Herbology. Almost two hours of hell, well today almost one hour and a half of freedom.

When James looked at them he felt something, he didn't quite know what_. Jealousy, perhaps? Nah, no way. _James thought.

The three of them walked back to Gryffindor's common room very carefully, they didn't want to get caught out of class, and get detention.

When they got there, Sirius sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, Anna sat next to him, and then laid down, putting her head on Sirius' lap.

James sat in a love chair in front of them. Last time they got kicked out of class and went to the same spot, it wasn't this awkward. James hated that. He wanted to be there, next to Sirius, with Anna's legs on his lap, all of them chatting about nothing at all and laughing and having fun.

But this time only they were talking, and laughing. Sirius was playing with one strand of her blonde hair, while she was explaining something to him.

"Anna." James said suddenly. He wasn't sure if he had said it out loud, or just thought about it. When both looked at him he was sure he had said it.

"Yes?" Anna said.

"I… I…"

"James?"

"I miss you." James said and then sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I miss you more than you can ever imagine.

Anna stood up, her hair messier than before, and walked towards him. She bent down in front of him and then did something James didn't expect. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him into a hug. James finally reacted and hugged her back. Oh, how much he missed having her in his arms. It had been months since he last hugged her.

Anna pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. James could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. A pain he had caused. He would never be able to forgive himself for that.

"James, I miss you too."

With that James hugged her again, never wanting to let go. For the ten seconds he had her in his arms, James forgot about Lily, forgot about Sirius, who was looking at them, he forgot about classes and school, only Anna was in her mind.

Then Anna stood up and sat next to Sirius again. James smiled at her, and Anna smiled at him. Sirius smirked at both. He was hoping they would kiss after the hugs, but maybe he was pushing it too much. Everything had gone back to normal, for now. When classes

were over and Lily was back, well that would be interesting.

Later that day, the three of them joined their classmates at lunch. They fell asleep and didn't wake up for their next class. They were hoping they wouldn't get in so much trouble.

James and Anna were chatting and laughing all day, when Lily saw, she didn't like it at all. She tried to drag James away, but it didn't work and they informed her they were friends again, Lily, with a so fake smile, said was happy, but it was easy to see she really wasn't.


	4. Nonsense

A few weeks passed, and nothing new happened. James, Sirius and Anna spent most of their time together, having fun, doing pranks and annoying teachers. Anna and Lily apparently were in peace, but Lily rolled her eyes and glared at Anna every time she had the opportunity to do it. Anna just smiled at her, knowing that would annoy her much than glaring back.

Sirius was every time more anxious, he knew Anna would do something to Lily someday, but when? More than a month had passed, and she hadn't done anything. He also was desperate to tell James about what Lily did, but he promised he wouldn't.

He already had tried to persuade James to dump Lily and date Anna instead but he only laughed and changed the topic.

It was the first of April, most of the seventh years only had the examinations in their minds, but not the Marauders, not Anna. They were enjoying their lunch, with no worries at all.

"Hello guys." Lily said sitting in between James and Anna.

Normally this would have angered Anna but apparently not today. Sirius found it odd, she had a small smile, or was it a smirk, on her face. He didn't say anything though.

James, Sirius and Anna finished their meal and headed to the dungeons, they hated potions but decided they would attend today.

Later that day, the Marauders and Lily, went to their common room to study a bit, Anna joined them a bit later. She looked calmed but Sirius noticed anxiety in her eyes. She was biting her soft lips, something she only did when she was nervous.

She sat down next to Sirius and opened her Defence Against The Dark Arts Book, and started reading without saying much. Sirius wondered about her odd behaviour, usually she just sat down and started talking, it was weird when she studied.

Then Anna glanced at Lily and James for a bit then she closed her book.

"I don't think I can study anymore." Anna said.

"Then leave us, we actually want to graduate." Lily said annoyed.

Anna glared at lily for a second, but then her face show kindness and nothing else.

"Do you like James, Lily?" Anna suddenly asked.

"No." Lily said flatly.

Remus and Peter gasped, Sirius burst out laughing and James' mouth was wide open in shock, he removed his arm around her waist, Lily looked shocked too.

"Then why are you dating him?"

"Because I hate you." Everyone but Anna looked surprised. Anna actually looked satisfied.

"Oh, wow Lily, I had no idea." Anna said in a fake shocked tone. "Why?"

"You always have something more than me. You always get what you want." Lily said in just one breath. "You get better grades than me without trying, you have had boyfriends, boys I've wanted, you have friends while I only had Snape, you are prettier, taller, smarter, you play Quidditch." Lily said standing up. "Your life is perfect, you have the perfect family, perfect friends, perfect…" Every word was said with venom.

"You know I don't have the perfect family." Anna interrupted her. "And why does it bother you that much?"

"Because I wanted everything you had, things you didn't even appreciate." there was hatred in Lily's voice, it was scary. "Then I could have something you couldn't."

Anna blinked and took a deep breath, she knew this was the part she was fearing, but it

had to be done.

"That night you came to me telling me you liked James." At that James' mouth got a bit wider. "And I thought, hey, he likes me, I can have him."

"Yeah, after you spent all night and the next day telling Anna how bad James was and to stop being friends with him." Sirius said, he couldn't control himself.

"So what? I had the chance so I took it."

"So dating James was just something to make me suffer? To have something I wanted so you could, I don't know… be better than me?"

""Exactly."

"How lovely." Anna said sarcastically. "Sirius we better leave James and Lily, they need to talk." Anna said taking Sirius' hand and exiting the common room.

Remus and Peter went to their dorm quickly, not wanting to see what it was about to come.

James was sitting on the couch, his hands messing his hair. Lily stood there, not knowing what to do, she didn't know why she had said all that, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Ja…"

"No, shut up." James said angrily, looking at her for the first time. "I don't want to hear anything. You used me!" James yelled. "And against my best friend."

"I…I…"

"No, I told you to shut up! I loved you, ok? I really did, but you hated me and Anna that much, that you…" James sighed. "I don't know how you could be so heartless." James said in a calm tone.

James gave a hatred look to Lily and rushed out of the common room, probably going outside, to the lake, somewhere relaxing.

Sirius and Anna were on the Astronomy Tower, looking at the sky. They needed somewhere peacefully as well.

"So, that was what you had under your sleeve?" Sirius asked excited, Anna nodded. "What did you do exactly?"

"I slipped Veritaserum in her juice." Anna said shrugging. "I feel bad though, James must be heartbroken."

"Don't doubt it! But he's better off without her."

"That's true." Anna agreed. "I don't have a perfect life, I don't know why she envies me so much."

"She envies you because you are Annabella Louise Lestrange." Sirius said in a mocking tone, pretty close to how she would sound.

"Shut up."

"What?"

Anna just rolled her eyes at him, and then rested her head against his shoulder, looking at the stars above them.

"What will happen now?" Anna suddenly asked. "James knows I like him."

"Well he is, as you said, heartbroken now, but when he recovers he'll realize he likes you and…"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I know he likes you, but he has to know it too."

"You're talking nonsense."


	5. Quite Scary If You Ask me

Next morning James woke up kind of late, he felt so depressed. But he definitely wasn't in love with Lily anymore, he only felt hatred, anger, and pity towards her.

He lazily got ready and headed to the Great Hall, he spotted Sirius and joined him. Remus and Peter were next to him. He looked around but there wasn't any sign of Anna or Evans. He took a bite of his hotcakes and looked around once again, nope, nothing.

"Where is Anna?" James asked when he was halfway done with his breakfast.

"Probably sleeping." Remus said shrugging.

Ashley Cotton, one of their classmates, who was next to James overheard him and turned around to face him.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Anna is in the Hospital Wing." Ashley whisper so only the four of them could hear.

"What? What happened to her?" Sirius asked alarmed. "Well, Lily tried to kill her during the night, tried to suffocate her with a pillow."

"Is this a joke?" Remus asked concerned. Sirius was already out of the Great Hall going to the Hospital Wing.

"No, no joke. If Tara, Heather and I wouldn't had been there, they would have killed each other."

"Thank you Ashley." James said standing up as well. "Wait, where's Ev.. I mean Lily? Is she in the Hospital Wing as well?"

"Nah, she's been in Dumbledore's office since 3 a.m.. They probably will expel her."

"Ok, thanks." James said leaving with Remus and Peter behind him.

When they arrived, Sirius was stroking her hair, while she was eating ice cream.

James was so worried about her, but she only smiled at him, like it was no big deal.

Then Anna explained to them about what had happened. Lily had gone to their dorm around 1 a.m., Anna was sleeping by then, she couldn't help seeing her so vulnerable, and put a pillow against her face to stop her from breathing. Quite scary, if you ask me.

"I actually died for twenty seconds." Anna said taking another spoon full of ice cream. "Tara brought me back to life, while Ashley was trying to get Lily away from me, and Heather went for McGonagall."

"You died?" James and Sirius asked/yelled alarmed.

"Yeah." Anna said shrugging like if it wasn't a big deal. "I stopped breathing and my heart stopped beating."

"But…" James started but was interrupted by the nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"Enough, Miss Lestrange needs to rest, out the four of you!" she said. She was a very young woman, not even 30, but she had a bad temper, and most people feared her.

"Please let us…" but Sirius' voice died when the door closed in his face.

Since the year was almost over, Dumbledore decided he wouldn't expel Lily, but she wasn't head Girl anymore, and had detention every night until school was over. He also took 100 points from Gryffindor.

When James got to his dorm last night he noticed some odd, girly, stuff on Sirius' bed, there were bras, shirts, underwear, skirts, some shoes.

"What the hell is all that?" James asked Sirius when he got out of the shower. "Are you finally changing sex?

"Ha! Really funny!" Sirius said sarcastically. "These are Anna's things."

"And why do you have them?"

"I won't let her be in the same room with that crazy, maniac, bitch!" Sirius kind of yelled in a duh tone. "She can succeed this time." Sirius said, his grey eyes reflected fear.

"She wasn't expelled?"

"No!" Sirius said very angry. "I'm seriously wondering about Dumbledore's state of mind, he must be mad to let her stay, and in the same room with Anna."

"Does Anna know?"

"Yeah, she completely lost it, Madam Pomfrey gave her something to calm her down, and she was asleep in just seconds!" Sirius exclaimed really excited the last part. "I want something of that stuff." Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

"Sirius be serious," James said, not realizing how odd it sounded.

"I always am." Sirius said chuckling, James rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, does she know about you stealing her things?"

"Of course, she was planning to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the year, but she thought it was a better idea to sleep with me." and then, a little smirk appeared on his lips.

"You perv!"

"What? I didn't say anything bad."

"You said it with double meaning."

"No, I didn't. You thought I did, which makes you the pervert!"

James just rolled his eyes, Sirius smirked again knowing he had won this time.

"Anna is out tomorrow!" Sirius said happily. "She's fine but Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure. Can you believe she actually died?"

"I know, it's scary." James said, a chill going down his spine. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Me neither, well I do, I would torture and kill Evans and then I don't know what I'd do." Sirius said, he was now drying his perfect, wavy hair now.

"Let's not think about that anymore." James said.

Both guys fell asleep, but didn't really rest all night, since both were invaded by nightmares all night.


	6. Blindfolded No More

After lunch, next day, Anna was back to classes, like if nothing had happened. Sirius and James were more disturbed by the incident than Anna, or so it seemed. After all, Anna was a Lestrange, she was taught to be strong and not show emotions, specially fear.

By the end of the day, Anna had hours worth of homework from the last days. Sirius lent her his work, even if it wasn't that good, but Anna didn't mind. She rather copy than investigate and do her own work and take more than double the time doing them.

Sirius and Anna saw James going up to his dorm, without saying a word. Actually he hadn't said anything to Anna all day.

"What's his problem?"

"No idea." Sirius said shrugging.

"I don't understand why he doesn't talk to me, not even ask if I'm feeling better."

"Give him time, tomorrow he'll be the same old James."

"If you say so."

"Have you told your parents?"

"Dumbledore did."

"And? Aren't they upset?"

"They are furious, more than that." Anna said looking up from her homework to Sirius. "They came here this morning demanding to get her expelled, my brother came too with his wife, Bellatrix. Can you believe she was the most furious out of them? Even when she's just family by law."

"Well she's known by having bad temper." Sirius said, she was her cousin, so he knew her well.

"I know, and she kept saying how could mudbloods dare to do such things to purebloods, that it was unacceptable, blah, blah, blah." Anna sighed. "They already talked or will talk tomorrow to the ministry. They are exaggerating things."

"Not really, she attempted and succeed in killing you." Sirius said. "Even when it was just for seconds."

"I don't want to do anything with her anymore, they should leave it."

"Well, she should have been expelled."

Anna sighed and looked at Sirius again, she bit her lip for a second.

"Sirius." She looked directly into his eyes. "I'm scared." Then she looked down, but Sirius could see the fear in her eyes.

"You don't have to be, I won't let anything else happens to you." he said walking towards her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I shouldn't have done anything, but my stupid pride!" Anna exclaimed hitting her face. "I wanted to show her that she shouldn't mess with me." Anna voice's started to shake. "But really, I shouldn't have messed up with her." Her eyes got watery but she didn't let the tears slip.

"Don't say that, imagine, if you hadn't done it, James would be dating a psycho, he should thank you." Sirius said kissing her on her forehead, he still had her on her arms. "Finish that tomorrow, let's go to sleep, you need it."

Anna nodded at him and stood up, picking up her and Sirius' things, and putting them in her bag. Sirius grabbed it for her, and put it on his shoulder, then while they were going upstairs, he put his hands around her waist. Anna turned around to face him, and flashed him a small smile, Sirius smiled back.

"Thank you." Anna whispered. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm your best friend."

Until they were inside the dorm, Sirius removed his hands around Anna, and both started changing, they were used since kids to change in front of the other, so it wasn't weird or awkward or anything like that.

Then both got in Sirius' bed, and fell asleep. Sirius was on his left side and Anna was on her right, facing each other. Sirius had his hand resting on Anna's other side. Anna felt protected when she was in his arms, even when both were sleeping.

Anybody who saw them would think they were a couple, but they just were that close as friends. Their bond had grown so strong through all the years they had been together. The person who Anna loved the most in this world was Sirius, and Sirius loved Anna the most. They would give their life for each other.

Sirius started snoring, a bad habit of his, which he denied, but he was sleeping when it happened, so what did he know? Anyway, it rarely wakes up the other boys, but Anna was right next to him, in the same bed, still she wasn't disturbed by the snores.

They seemed so peacefully, so carefree. Little did they know that the sleeping form of James was looking at them. He had been having trouble with sleeping. He watched as they undressed and changed into their pyjamas, how they got in bed together, and whispered for awhile, to not wake the others. James could barely distinguish what they were saying.

Something was burning inside James since they stepped inside the room. James couldn't admit it was jealousy. He still wasn't sure what it was, what he had been feeling, he had been feeling it for awhile, but no, he wasn't jealous, or that was what he told himself.

They were his two best friends, sleeping together in front of him, not unusual. So what was different now?

He tried to think about something else but he couldn't. Anna came popping up every time. Speaking of which, James didn't know why he wasn't talking to her. He just couldn't face her, not yet, though. James felt guilty.

He felt like if he had done something when Anna started her pranks against Evans. Anna always had a reason for her doings. He was such a fool for thinking she was childish. Now he understood why she didn't want to say why she was doing it.

He felt his cheeks going hot, and almost smiled at the memory. All this time his best female friend had had a crush on him, and he didn't notice it. Now he felt like if he wasn't blindfolded anymore, he could see everything now, not just Evans.

He felt… free now. Like if someone had released him. It was weird, but a good weird. James turned again and looked at Anna, she now was lying on her back, with Sirius' hand resting on her stomach. Her own, left hand was hanging smoothly out of the bed. He owned her. If it wasn't for her he would still be with the devil (Evans).

James knew one of the biggest reason she had done it, was because of her. That girl was so proud for her own good, and she proved it a few nights ago when she almost got killed. She always won, not matter how much it took, he didn't blame her, though. Growing up in such a family had made her that way, but if she wasn't like that, she wouldn't be the Anna he loved so much, the Anna that he met seven years ago, and the Anna that had been his friend ever since.

And the second reason, was possibly himself. Anna did it because she knew how bad she was and wanted to get her away from him. James had difficulty believing she did it for him, but she truly did it, even when her pride was a bigger reason. Anna couldn't allow her best friend to be with someone like her, hypocrite, heartless, evil, selfish. She wouldn't be a true friend if she hadn't done something. And well, you don't want anyone to date the person you are crushing on, do you?

Crushing on. James felt his cheeks go hot again. He still remembered it. _"You came to me telling me you liked James." Lily had said. "So dating James was just something to make me suffer? Anna had said then. _James actually felt pain, not because Evans never loved him, but because he was used to make Anna suffer. Then James' pain was replaced by anger, fury. He always got furious when someone did something to her and actually cause her pain, physical or emotional.

James didn't notice his hands had turned into fists, and his face was red, not from blushing because he had been thinking of Anna, but because of his fury. It just affected him that much. When he noticed, he breathed heavily and relaxed. It wasn't good for him getting angry at the middle of the night. No use either.

James decided it was too much thinking for one night and rolled on his side, after glancing for a last time at Anna, He then smiled at her, all his anger gone, replaced by happiness, no, more like relief that she was alright, and she was just inches away from him. James closed his eyes and in no time he was fast asleep.


	7. She has more balls than you END

Three weeks had passed since Anna was released from the hospital. N.E.W.T.s were done and all the school was enjoying their last day in Hogwarts. They were going to leave tomorrow morning, and for students like James, Anna, and Sirius, it was going to be their last time.

During this three weeks, James hadn't said anything to Anna. Anna nor Sirius knew why he was acting that way. Not even James knew. He just couldn't talk with her. Sirius expressed all his anger and confusion towards James while Anna appeared normal and pretended it didn't affect her, while on the inside, she felt like dying.

The Lestranges didn't stop until justice was done. They talked to the ministry and at the end Evans was expelled one day before exams were done, and taken to Azkaban. She was currently awaiting trial. She might face life in Azkaban or the dementor's kiss. Either way she was going to get her punishment.

By now, the whole school knew about it. It still was the number one topic in conversations. Some, as heartless as it sounds, were betting what her punishment will be. Most were betting on life behind bars. But who knew.

Anna was glad some justice was going to be done, but still wasn't 100% happy with the outcome. She would feel extremely guilty if they decide to give her the kiss.

Anna was also not looking forward to the trial. She had to attend it and talk about what happened that night. Her three roommates had to go too. Sirius was going as well, but only to give her moral support, which she didn't mind getting.

Her whole family, including the in-laws (the Blacks) already said they were going to be there. While she had all these people there for her, Lily had none since they were muggles. It was a bit sad that she'd be alone through that though time.

Minutes and hours passed, and the last whole day that they were going to be in the school was coming to its end. Some people were enjoying outdoors, some were packing, some were already saying good-bye. Most were celebrating and running around.

Sirius and Anna were in the common room, just talking, having a good time. While Remus and Lupin were missing and James was locked in the boys dorm. Doing who knows what.

They were discussing what they were going to do after school. Anna had really no idea, while Sirius had a vague idea. Probably an auror? Yeah, that was most likely.

Sirius had already gotten himself a small flat in a small town away from all his family. He had already moved his stuff and bought some. He was really looking forward to move on his own and be independent. He loved living with James, but his parents had already done so much for him, he couldn't bother them anymore.

Anna, couldn't imagine herself going back to her house. Now that her brother was living on his own with his wife, their parents were going to be a real pain in the ass. Controlling her and seeing her every move. She was really controlled, even with her brother around, who was the favourite, and the one that had more attention, so now that all the attention was going to be hers, she just wouldn't stand it.

Her mother would tell her all summer, boys' names that were accepted for her to marry. And that she should think about marriage soon. She could see it already, marrying a rich pureblood guy, having a pureblood (preferably boy) child within the next year and being slaved to being a housewife. Not something Anna wanted for the rest of her life.

Sirius' life would be like that as well. Marrying a pureblood and make pureblood babies. But he was disowned, so he was free to do what he wanted. Anna could also do what she wanted but she hadn't been disowned like Sirius when sorted in Gryffindor. So she had some pressure on her, she loved her parents, didn't want to disappoint them.

Both of them always envied James, or even Remus. James was a pureblood as well but his family was nothing like theirs. They were a loving family and they were proud of James no matter what. Remus was a halfblood, he was also a werewolf. Either Anna nor Sirius could imagine what their family would do if they were like Remus. They probably would kill themselves, out of embarrassment, if anybody found out. If no one didn't, they would lock them in the basement or something like that.

Yeah, Anna and Sirius envied them. They simply envied pure love. Something they didn't have, but wanted so desperately. They had love from other people though. Anna and Sirius loved each other, which was more than enough for both, but the lack of love from their parents hurt sometimes.

"You can live with me, you know?" Sirius suddenly said to Anna.

"I know. Thank you." Anna said smiling. "I'll do it if I don't find a place on my own."

"I have two rooms, one can be yours." Sirius said shrugging. "Besides, it's not like we can't sleep in the same bed. We've been doing it for a month. Well we've done it all our lives actually."

"Thank you Sirius, but I'll let you enjoy your freedom." Anna said hugging her best friend. "Besides if I sleep in the same bed as you, you'll not get so many girls, are you?" Anna said teasingly.

"Like if I care." Anna just gave him a look. "We can do a threesome, yeah that sounds good."

"You can keep dreaming Sirius."

"Aww, why not?"

"I'm going to stop talking about this right now." Anna said standing up. "You turn every normal conversation into something sexual."

"Me? You brought it up!"

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, when are we going for your stuff? Or we can leave them at your parents' and buy new!" Sirius said exciting.

"You won't drop it, are you?"

"Not a chance." Sirius smiled. "Not until you accept my offer."

"Ok, but just for a month or two, no more." Anna said sighing. Sirius cheered.

And in that moment James went downstairs and just took quick glance at the pair and continued to walk. Sirius just looked back angrily while Anna looked normal but you could notice the sadness in her eyes.

Anna closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. When she opened them again James was out of the common room. She looked at Sirius, and Sirius just gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Go, you must do it." Sirius said nodding. Like if he was reading her thoughts. "You'll regret it." Anna just nodded a bit unsure but stood up and walked fast out of the common room, going after James.

Anna looked around and spot him quite far, he was walking looking at the ground. Hands in pockets. Anna ran after him and caught up with him when he was halfway down the stairs to the sixth floor.

"James!" Anna exclaimed.

James stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't move for awhile. Then he sighed and slowly lifted his head, and turned around to face Anna, who was five steps away from him now.

"What's up with you?" Anna demanded. "Why don't you talk to me?"

James just looked away from her. Lots of thoughts were running in his head. He had no idea the answer to what he had been asked.

"You know what? I don't care, ok? I just want you to stop. Yeah I like you, so what? It's not like a big deal or anything. It doesn't mean like we are going to get married or something. So if it's that why you are avoiding me, then you're being childish." Anna rambled. "If something as stupid as a crush is going to stop our friendship then I guess it wasn't that strong."

"It's not that." James interrupted her. "You are the person I love the most, and I almost lost you. I feel guilty. You almost die because of me!" James exclaimed.

"That's not true. It's not like you used imperio on her or something like that." Anna said shrugging. "Look, James, we are going home tomorrow, and if you don't talk to me while being here, seeing each other everyday, then how are you going to talk when we live in different cities? I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You are so important to me that…" Anna shook her head. "I don't even want to imagine what I'd do if I lost you."

James smiled at her, a genuinely smile, Anna smiled back shyly. Then while getting lost in each other eyes' the stairs moved, and Anna lost her balance, and fell right into James chest. James almost fell as well, but could stabilize his own body while holding Anna. By now he had his arms around her and she had hers around his neck.

Anna had her mouth a bit opened like if she wanted to say something but no sound came out. James, just stared at her grey eyes through his round glasses. And Anna stared back at his.

Anna pretty much loved his glasses, and how they looked on him. James was the perfect proof that you can wear glasses and still be attractive. Just because you've got glasses doesn't mean you are a nerd, and antisocial and ugly. James was the opposite. Popular, athletic, attractive, handsome, a troublemaker, sexy, hot, and… well back to the story.

James smiled at her again, not daring to let go of her. He, for just a split second looked down to her lips before looking back up to her eyes. He really wanted to kiss her but he was frozen in place. He couldn't move anything else than his eyes. Why couldn't he lean a bit and kiss her?

Anna who wanted to kiss him too, just looked at the unmoving body. She noticed how he looked at her lips and then to her eyes. Anna knew she had to do it herself, or James would never do it. Anna who was a step above James, was almost face to face with him. So she just got a bit closer and pecked him lightly on his lips.

James didn't react, he just blinked a couple of times and looked back at her. James then got back to his senses and did the same. He enjoyed every second the kiss lasted. He felt like fireworks going inside him. Something he never felt with Evans. Wait, why am I even mention her? Anyway, they broke apart when they heard a familiar voice yelled at them.

"About time mate!" Sirius yelled at the top of the stairs. "How does it feel when Anna has more balls than you?" Sirius burst out laughing.

James gave him the finger and kissed Anna again.

Anna broke the kiss and looked into his eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Sirius is right though. I have more balls than you." Anna said teasingly. "If I hadn't kiss you, you wouldn't have done it."

"Shut up." James said pecking her lips. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "No, James, I just kissed you because I wanted to make Sirius jealous." Anna said a bit serious, trying to hide a smile. James looked a bit shocked. "You fool! Of course I do want to." Anna laughed.

"You scared me for a second there!" James said putting his hand on his chest.

Anna pecked him one last time and let go of James. She grabbed his hand and led him where Sirius was watching the scene.

Sirius got in between them and put his arms around both, James' and Anna's shoulders. He was a bit taller than them.

"Now that everything is cleared up between you, I want to make clear that you must make me your best man on your wedding, James, and you must name your first child after me and make me his godfather, are we clear?"

James was shocked at his best friend' statement, and Anna just looked in disbelief at him. They had just been dating for a couple of minutes and Sirius was already talking about marriage and children.

Anna, then just started laughing, joined by Sirius and after James finally recovered, he joined in too.


End file.
